Big Confusing Love Cycle
by WorkHardPlayHarder
Summary: Jamie Likes Lip Who Likes Karen Who Likes Jody Who Calls Sheila Mom Who Is 'Dating' Frank Who Had Fiona Who's the Older Sister to Lip Who Is the Older Brother to Ian Who Is Doing Mickey Who's Cousins With Jamie & The Cycle Starts All Over Again. Lip/OC
1. First Meetings

Okay,** so I am in love with Lip Gallagher.  
>I shriek in happiness &amp; pure joy whenever he's on the screen.<br>****Therefore, I made an OC story for his fine ass.**

**The basic plot is the summer before season 1, but with a couple of changes. These changes include 1)Ian already came out to his family on being gay. 2) He and Micky already doing the dirty. 3) Micky has been released from jail. 4)Lip hasn't met Karen yet. 5)Frank is mooching off a different woman.**

**Got it?  
>No?<br>Then leave. But if you do get it, then enjoy the story ladies & gents. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own no characters you recognize blah blah blah. Look, I have figured out that if I raise enough money, I can buy the show & turn it in a completely different direction! Karen wouldn't be there, Lip would be with Mandy, Ian would end up with Micky, & Fiona would end up with Steve. Until then, I have approximately 7 million more babysitting jobs to get through before I have half a quarter of a third of the amount of money needed to buy the rights! 1 job down, 6,999,999 to go!**

* * *

><p>The first time Lip meets her is under the Hiding Bleachers during third grade gym. His father had always taught him not to be a pussy but as of right now, those Milkovich brothers were scary enough that acting like a pussy could be accepted. She was sitting in what looked like a director's chair &amp; by her short heightbaby face, he automatically assumed she was in the first or second grade.

"What are you doing under here?" He asked her, as she read a Goosebumps story & had the headphones to her tape player Walkman around her neck. Shrugging, she dog-eared the page she was reading in her book & finally looked up at him.

"Avoiding Karen Smith & her group of friends. They like to pull my hair. My brothers say it's because they're snotty bitches but I don't know what that means so…" Shrugging her shoulders again, she dug her hands into the front pockets of her blue jeans and walked over to him. "Who are you hiding from?"

"How do know I'm hiding? Why can't I just be under here because I wanna be?" Raising an eyebrow at the boy in front of her, she gave out a light laugh.

"It's called the Hiding Bleachers for a reason."

"Fine, the Milkovich brothers."

"They're my cousins! I can talk to them for you." Looking at the young girl shocked, he secretly wondered how someone so nice could be related to any Milkovich, anywhere.

"You would do that? Wait, you don't even know my name!" She held out her left hand which had chipped green nail polish on them & flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Yes I do. You're Lip Gallagher. We've been in the same class since kindergarten. I'm Jamie Fitzgerald." He shook her hand and looked her over. How could he have missed her? She was so, so, he couldn't explain it seeing as how his vocabulary wasn't that wide even though he was the smartest person in his class. Everyone's vocabulary has a limit you know!

"Nice to meet you Jamie." Smiling, she grabbed her Lisa Frank notebook & matching pen along with her previously abandoned book and stuffed them into her overly large black Jansport backpack.

"Nice meeting you too Lip." Jamie waved at him before stuffing her Walkman in the smallest pocket of her bag & marching over to the other side of the large play area.

"Yo! Cuz! Micky, you loser! What'd I tell you about bothering my friends?"

* * *

><p>The next time, after third grade, he saw her, it was at the park where he was buying ice cream from the weird guy Kyle or Kevin or something. He'd heard that the guy sold drugs &amp; alcohol to kids there too but only to 'kids of age'. Last time Lip checked, 21 was the age you were legally allowed to drink. Not that he hadn't drank before. His father was a Grade A dad after all (A stands for 'Alcoholic'). Plus, he was a very curious ten year old boy.<p>

He was heading over to his brother Ian & his sister Fiona when he spotted her walking across the park with three of her six (or was it was seven?) brothers trailing behind her. She was holding a blue GameBoy & was quickly moving her thumbs across the keys. Somehow she walked through the summer crowd without even looking up & somehow got to a bench without even looking up.

This could not be said for Lip seeing as how he bumped in at least four people while staring at her & ran right into a pole. The ice cream fell down his shirt & the cold ice melted through. Fiona laughed loudly at him & Ian snickered from their seats at a wooden picnic table.

"Find this funny? Well, you two can buy your own ice cream then!" Marching away towards the exit of the park, a hand fell on his shoulder.

"Hey, need a napkin?" He turned around to come face to face with Jamie. She smiled sweetly at him & he couldn't help but smile back. Taking the napkin from her, he started dabbing at the stain.

"Thanks Jamie."

She flashed another smile & tilted her head to the side. "You remembered my name."

"Yeah, I guess I did."

* * *

><p>Other then in the hallways at school and around town, he hadn't really made contact with her since he was ten. But for a fleeting moment in the ninth grade, as he walked out of the principle's office with a bloody nose &amp; Jack Butler followed him sporting a black eye, they made eye contact. She was sitting in one of the waiting room chairs, fishnet-covered legs crossed at the knee &amp; her jeans skirt riding up a little while she waggled her combat boot covered foot. Her hair had gotten longer &amp; was now pin straight with a bright pink streak through the side. An old leather jacket that looked too big on her small, five foot frame hung loosely off her shoulders &amp; her hands were buried deep in the pockets.<p>

"Ms. Fitzgerald. Making these visits daily now aren't we? You know, for the student with the second highest GPA in the entire school, you get into quite a lot of trouble." Principle Holt said, folding his hands and waved her into his office. "Kind of like you, Mr. Gallagher. Have you two met?"

"Briefly." Jamie muttered walking past Lip and towards the office. "And you know I can't resist you Benjamin." Principle Holt suddenly looked extremely flustered.

"Watch it young lady." As Jamie finally entered the office after Principle Holt did, she turned one last time & caught a small glance of Lip sitting in one of the seats as his sister burst through the doors.

* * *

><p>But none of these meetings are compared to the one that truly started this story. This meeting was in a different area.<p>

Detention.

Lip had been caught taking a Chemistry test for some football jock & was thrown into detention on a _Friday _for it. But not the football jock, because God forbid he miss the bus to the away game, which his school probably wasn't going to win anyways.

Because they truly sucked.

Sitting in the far back, separated from the three other delinquents that had deigned to show up, he rolled his pencil up & down his plastic desk. Not noticing Jamie sitting down next to him, he jumped ten feet into the air when she whispered in his ear.

"How bored are you exactly?" After giggling a little at his reaction, she patted his shoulder. "Aw, did I scare the unscareable Lip Gallagher?"

He shook his head & took out a notebook that kept all his appointments/jobs in order. Tomorrow was ice cream truck day. School was out in seven days, a week to be exact, & he and Kev needed to get the word out. Plus, he needed to check in with Ian on the inventory he needed for the truck.

"You run that ice cream truck? That's where I got my first Marlboro." He looked up at her & grinned as she took her pack out.

"How much do you smoke?"

"A half a pack a day. I can control it."

"Well, I've got an excuse."

"What would that be?" She asked, twirling her pen in between her two fingers.

"Shitty life."

"That's everybody's excuse." After shoving him lightly, she turned back to her stolen PSP & started playing some random racing game. For the next hour, they talked about everything & absolutely nothing. As they were leaving, she mentioned that her brothers were throwing a party she didn't feel like attending & he invited her over to his house. By that night, she had made friends with Debbie, bonded with Fiona, called Ian out on him being gay, gave Carl some advice on how to blow up a bike, & put Liam to bed.

By Saturday, Kev had stated he liked this chick way better than Mandy. Which resulted in a knee to the groin from Mandy before she shouted that they were cousins at him.

And by Sunday, Veronica had already made plans to help her sneak into the club with her & Fiona. Plus, they were going to try to get one of her brothers set up with Fiona.

By the end of the week, she had a part-time summer job on the truck, another part-time job at the Kash & Grab with Micky & Ian, & a space made for her on Ian's bed because she knew he was the only Gallagher brother who wouldn't try to put the moves on her. That she knew for sure.

She also had Lip, who had quickly become intrigued by this girl who somehow worked her way into his life & practically proclaimed herself a fixture in his life forever.

This was gonna be one long summer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ta-Da! I thank you for your applause. Did you love it or did you loooooove it?<strong>_

_**I made a chart/collection showcasing the Fitzgerald family.**_

_**The link is on my page.**_

_**Review!**_

_**Just press the little blue button in that box down there!**_

_**Yeah? OK!**_


	2. The Morning Routine

**I'm ALIVE! And so is my internet, which makes me happy.**  
><strong>It went down and boy was I pissed! But its back!<br>One small, teensy-weensy change; I'm putting Karen back in! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ... still. Grr. BLEEP YOU SHOTIME!**

* * *

><p>The opening chords to 'Living On A Player' rang through the Fitzgerald home as Daniel, the youngest of the boys, played his electric guitar quite loudly through the 5 bedroom 3 story house &amp; Jamie couldn't stand it any longer. Marching out of bed in nothing but the bra &amp; panties that she slept in, the fiery blonde pushed into her brother's room that he shared with Nathan, the second youngest.<p>

"Daniel! You sick, demented, awful bastard! Shut up!" Unplugging the amp from the wall & leaving Daniel in shock, she rolled her eyes and covered her arms. The blonde boy knew this scene wasn't supposed to be funny but the sight in front of him was hilarious. There was a five foot one girl with a black bra and matching boy shorts & a sleep mask that read, 'Go the FUCK away.' "What is so funny?"

"Nothing." Shaking his head and looking down at the electronic clock on his bedside table, Daniel looked back down at his sister. "Why are you up at 9:15 in the morning anyway?"

"I wasn't! You just woke-" Jamie did a double take at the clock before screaming and running towards the bathroom. "I'm late. I'm late. I'm late- MOVE! I'm late." Pushing yet another one of her brothers, Matt, out of the way, Jamie ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

"Oh come on Jamie! I have a job I have to get to you know!" Popping her head back out & smiling at him, she shrugged.

"I have two." Closing the door again & taking an _extremely_ quick shower, Jamie wrapped a short white towel around her body and another one around her head before running down the stairs and into the kitchen. The rest of her brothers (Fitz, Jason, Leon, Sam, & Nathan) were milling around said kitchen, killing time before work. "Okay boys! I have the morning shift at the Kash & Grab until noon then I'm off to the park in the truck. I'll bring you guys back some cigs & beer if I can get some."

"Thanks sis! We love you lots." Fitz, the oldest of the lot, replied back before flashing her a grin. Jamie rolled her eyes before grabbing her phone from the basket on the kitchen table & taking quick snapshots of Fitz, Sam, & Leon and sending them to Veronica. 'Potentials?' Grabbing an red apple from the fridge & heading towards the stairs, the doorbell rang and Jamie rolled her eyes yet again.

"I'll get it!" Still in her towel, she opened the door only to come face to face with Ian, Mickey, & finally Lip. "Um, hey guys. As you can probably tell, I'm obviously not dressed yet."

"Nothing I haven't seen before." Mickey muttered before pushing past his cousin & walking straight into the kitchen. "What's up cuz?" A chorus of different variations of 'hello' rang out from the kitchen as Ian waved at the blonde and walked into the kitchen too. Jamie smiled and bit into the apple, the juice spilling on her lips a little. Looking at Lip, she smirked before licking her lips seductively & opening the door wider.

"Coming in?" She asked, tilting her toweled head to the right a little. He nodded before putting out his cigarette and walking in past her. "I'm going to go get dressed. Be down in a second." Running up the stairs, Jamie entered her room and threw on a pair of shorty-shorts, an old tight Hooters tank top she bought for Christmas, and her black flip flops. Calling Mandy, she started messing with her hair.

"Mandy speaking."

"Where are you bitch?" Jamie asked, leaving her hair down and just grabbing a hair tie in case it got later. Walking into Sam's room, the blonde grabbed his keys to the Mustang & made her way down the stairs again.

"Walking towards yours, why?" Entering the kitchen & jingling the keys in front of her brothers' faces so they could see she was taking the car, she grabbed a can of Arnold Palmer from the fridge.

"We're taking the 'Stang to the store, so wait for me on the corner." Tapping the end button on her cell, she opened her can & took a long gulp then grabbed her Ray-Bans and heading towards the door. "If you jackasses want a ride, get outside now! See you later broskis!"

"Wait, you have a car?" Ian stopped on the driveway & watched as the blonde pulled out of the garage, the black Mustang revealing itself to the ginger.

"Yes, I have a car. Now get in before the summer ends." Lip smiled and sat shotgun while Mickey smirked at Ian, thumping him on the chest and jumping into the backseat. Ian grinned and got in too, reaching towards the front of the car & turning up the radio. All four passengers groaned or winced as some really bad country music blasted through the speakers. Country music in general wasn't bad but some was just too much. Jamie switched the dial to the rock station & they all sighed in relief, bobbing their heads along with the song.

'Today was gonna be good.' Jamie thought, looking over at Lip discretely before taking off down the street and towards Mandy.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, really just a filler chapter! The next chapter has some teasing, flirting, and a little bit of Karen Smith. <strong>  
><strong>Yes, I'm adding her in but only as a distraction for Lip. No baby ... yet. Or maybe not yet. You never know!<strong>  
><strong>But the sooner you review, the better chance I have of telling you. *singsong voice*<strong>

**If you don't know what the review button looks like then let me instruct you. It's that small blue button that says review & it's down there vvvv :D **


End file.
